


Kylo Ren x Reader - Opinions

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious Reader, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Tumblr request, first time writing kylo ren, lower rank, nervous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: The request given to me was:‘Honestly anything you’d write for Kylo would be amazing I’m sure. But maybe something with the reader being a lower rank than him (she could be self conscious and have some anxiety). And Kylo not caring, wanting to be with her anyway. I don’t know if that’s good or not:)’





	Kylo Ren x Reader - Opinions

“Sir,” You walked quickly up behind Kylo Ren, jogging slightly to catch up with as he strode powerfully down the corridor of the ship. “General Hux is here.” You informed him. 

“Thank you.” Kylo Ren muttered back at you and you nodded, stopping and turning to head back the way you had just come. “Where are you going?” The voice made you paused, glancing back to see Kylo had stopped as well, turning to you.

“Uh – to my other duties, sir.” You answered anxiously, somehow knowing that was the wrong answer. “Is – is there something else you require of me?” You asked warily.

“You will join me for the meeting.” He stated.

“Are – are you sure, sir?”

“I didn’t ask for your council.” He growled, then seemed to pause, taking a breath to calm himself. “But I may require your assistance.” He explained.

 _“My_ assistance?”

“Must you continue to question me?” He demanded, annoyed and you bite your lip to keep yourself silent, bowing your head. Kylo saw your obedient submission and sighed, expelling his frustration, knowing you had meant well. “I inevitably find my mind wandering when dealing with Hux – I will require you there to recall the missing information back to me in his absence.” He explained calmly. You simply nodded at this, having learnt your lesson that it was best to hold your tongue. Kylo, however, now looked back at you expectantly, his dark eyes almost surprised at your lack of response.

“Um – uh - yes sir.” You mumbled sheepishly, ducking your head again. This seemed to be an acceptable answer to Kylo though, as he now turned and continued back down the ship’s long tunnelling hallway, you now in tow.  

Kylo led you to one of the numerous meeting rooms in the ship, and you stepped inside to find most of the space occupied by a long table that Kylo completely ignored, instead heading to the large window that made up the opposite wall, hands clasped behind his back as he stared out at the empty vacuum beyond.   You hesitated, deciding it was best for you to just linger by the door - able to slip out if your superiors changed their mind about your presence during the meeting – and settling for watching Kylo’s back where he stood tall and silent in thought.

You jumped slightly when the door next to you suddenly slid open and General Hux stepped proudly through. “Kylo.” He greeted stiffly, then noticed you out of the corner of his eye and turned with a forwn, clearly surprised by your presence. “That will be all.” He dismissed you insolently.

You faltered, opening your mouth to explain, but your training – and your anxiety - stopped you protesting a senior commander’s order, and, instead, you just stood there floundering, no longer sure whether you should now stay or leave.

“She is staying.” Kylo came to your aid, finally turning away from the window to face Hux.

“I don’t mean to question you, _sir,_ ” The General growled - though he clearly wasn’t that apologetic - “But I do have some rather _sensitive_ information to bring to your attention.”

“I trust her.” Kylo said simply, taking both you and Hux by surprise.

The General glanced back at you with a look that said you were less to him than the dirt on his shoes. “Very well,” He sneered, “Let us hope this decision does not come back to haunt us.” He leered, his eyes warning you of the pain that would follow should you now make a wrong move.

You dropped your gaze and shifted uncomfortably where you stood, grateful when General Hux finally turned away and you could breath again. The two men eventually seated themselves opposite each other in the centre of the long table, and the rest of the meeting went by relatively uneventfully apart from a few snide, degrading remarks thrown between the two men who clearly didn’t enjoy each-others company despite the necessity for it.

“What is your opinion?” You were suddenly snapped out of your thought as Hux turned his head to you. You blinked in confusion, suddenly realising that Kylo Ren had just addressed you and you were in fact staring straight into his dark eyes from where you had been watching his face, lost in your own mind.

“M-mine?” You stuttered, in surprise.

“It shouldn’t matter her opinion.” Growled Hux, “She isn’t in the place of authority to weigh in on a decision of this magnitude.”

“ _I_ _value_ her opinion.” Kylo growled warningly at Hux and your heart panged at this statement, and defence of you - though you wished he hadn’t dropped you into the situation in the first place. Kylo’s eyes turned back to you expectantly. “Well?” He prompted.

“I – uh-“ You were stuck. You had an opinion - of course, anyone would - but you didn’t want to overstep your mark by voicing it – especially not to two of the most powerful people on the ship.

Hux rolled his eyes at you dramatically. “She’s incompetent.” He muttered in exasperation. You jumped as, without warning, the General was suddenly thrown into the wall behind him, his chair falling to the floor as it was knocked. Hux desperately scrambled for his throat - apparently pinned by it - as he struggled for breath, the muscles in his neck taunt and prominent, his eyes wide and terrified. The sight alarmed you and you glanced in fear at Kylo who didn’t seem to have moved expect for raising one hand from the table, his face dark and intense, his eyes seeming completely black now.

“One more remark, _General_ ,” He snarled, “and you’ll discover the end of my ‘little trick’” He promised. With that, Hux dropped onto his shaky feet, choking for air and massaging his throat as his eyes watered. He lifted his head to glare Kylo with an intense hatred, but he made no comment and you weren’t sure if it was due to Ren’s threat, or because Hux physically couldn’t talk right now. “I believe that concludes our meeting, don’t you Hux?” Kylo questioned calmly as though nothing had happened, “I shall inform you of my decision when I make it.”

Hux continued to glower at Kylo reproachfully, then simply turned and strode out of the room without a word, not bother to give you a second glance. You didn’t dare relax though, your heart still fluttering erratically at what you’d just witnessed. You’d heard about Kylo’s abilities, but you’d never witnessed them and couldn’t be sure how much was rumour.

Apparently, none of it.

“You’re afraid.” Your eyes snapped back to Kylo Ren who lounged back in his chair where he had now turned it to face where you stood. “Of me.” He elucidated. You dipped slowly in a nod, “You know I can take whatever I want.” He stated, watching you with cold eyes. You nodded. “That I am your master.” You nodded again. “Speak.” He suddenly commanded.

“I – uh - yes – sir.” You stammered, not sure what else you were supposed to say.

He eyed you for a moment. “Come here.” He said, gesturing with his hand that lay on the table next to him, and you hesitantly stepped forwards, moving slowly - very aware of his eyes on you, though you kept your gaze down.

“Do you – uh – require a recap of the meeting, sir?” You asked tentatively, standing at the end of the long table, still three chairs separating you from him.

“I require what I asked for.” He stated, no emotion to his voice as he watched you. “Your opinion.” He said simply.

“Sir, with all due respect, I’m not-“ You tried to protest.

He lifted his hand, his wrist remaining on the table in a small, silent signal for you to hold your tongue. “I don’t care for your job description, [Y/N],” Your heart skipped at your name in his smooth voice, “I care for your _honest_ opinion.” He stressed, and you glanced up to meet his eyes again, seeing something softer in the darkness now. “Despite what Hux’s small mind may believe, you are far from incompetent.” He reassured you and you could feel your cheeks warm. “Sit.” He now instructed, gesturing to the seat next to him.

You hesitated, but did as he said, clumsily slipping into the chair, accidentally brushing against his long legs and you jolted in surprise - any touch feeling far too intimate with the man. You kept your head down, your gaze on the table, unable to bring your eyes up to meet him now he was so close and just fiddling nervously with your hands in your lap - not sure whether to speak or not.

Suddenly you found yourself unable to move your hands, a heavy weight seeming to settle over them and freezing them in place. You glanced up in surprise at Kylo, your eyes wide.

“Whilst your nerves are endearing, they are also distracting.” He muttered, the corners of his lips twitching slightly, and you felt your heart swell at that simple action. Just like that, the pressure seemed to ease off on your hands and you flexed your fingers experimentally, examining them in amazement. “Your opinion.” Kylo reminded you and you snapped your head back up to him. “Please.” He insisted, gesturing to the hologram display that was projected above the centre of the table.

You swallowed nervously, running your eyes over the three-dimensional map. “Well,” You croaked finally, watching the moving dots on the planet shown, eyes tracing the boundaries of land and water resources. “It - it doesn’t strike me as – uh -  efficient to land here,” You pointed at one area, “to gain access to the base.” You paused, waiting for Kylo to protest, but he remained silent and when you shot a quick glance back at him he was just watching the display seriously - actually listening to you. “You would – uh – you’d waste a few days’ worth of resources travelling this distance,” You said, turning back to the diagram and drawing a line with your finger in the air. “And offer more of a chance for a scout to spot us.” You explained. “If, however, we make use of the air advantage we have, we can circle around here,” You indicated the path to him, sweeping your finger around in an arc, “land above,” you continued, “and have a far better view down the valley.”

“That is mountainous terrain.” Kylo interjected, “We’d be far slower - if we can even more at all.”

“There’s more cover though – the area is heavily forested,” You pointed out, “I’ve also noticed some new advancements coming on in the labs for the speeders – if we make the most of those, our speed should hardly be impacted at all.” You shrugged. “If you still feel the need for larger artillery, we could still have walkers dropped here as originally planned in case of back up.” You pointed at your original spot. “If they _are_ spotted, if anything it will make things easier because all the rebels’ weapons will be pointed East whilst we – I mean _you_ \- sweep in from the West.” You gestured the direction of the other attack, then paused, realising you had got lost in the explanation, almost forgetting yourself. You glanced anxiously back at Kylo, his eyes on you and his expression unreadable. You dropped your gaze once more, worried you had stepped out of line – though you weren’t sure where the line was anymore – and tried to suppress the urge to fiddle with your hands again.

“You are quite the strategist.” Ren commended coolly.

“My apologies, sir, I – I overstepped.” You murmured, keeping your gaze averted.

“You did as I request.” He corrected simply, pushing himself gracefully to his feet and you stood with him, waiting, alert, for your next order. Were you done? Could you leave the rather uncomfortable situation? You allowed your eyes to follow him as he now moved back towards the large wall window. “You are not a strategist, [Y/N]?” There it was again, your name in his cold voice.

“No, sir.” You answered, noting that he had yet to look at you since moving.

“You are mainly a runner, I take it?” Still he didn’t turn.

“Largely, sir – with the occasional database work as instructed.” You answered formally.

“Menial role. Lowest of the low.” He mused quietly, largely to himself you assumed, but you had heard it anyway and your heart sunk to think he knew very well how worthless you were on this ship.

“Yes, sir.” You mumbled. Kylo turned to you now, though you kept your head down, knowing your place – especially in his eyes. You were nothing more than an ant under his boot – an errand runner with no particular skill or talent – the most expendable of the crew on this ship. Anyone could do your job. You noticed him now walk towards you, only stopping when he was intimidatingly close, towering over you. His long fingers sought your chin, the touch startling you, then tipped your head up so you met his gaze, surprised to see an odd softness to his dark eyes before they flickered down to your lips and you felt your breathing stop. “It is a huge disservice to you.” He murmured lowly and you honestly couldn’t breathe anymore, feeling how dry your lips, but not daring to move, worried you’d break whatever this tension was between you.

You knew what you wanted to happen.

But you also knew what needed to happen.

You closed your eyes in agony and pulled away from the light hold on your chin, trying to put space between you and Kylo but only able to step back a few short paces before you flinch as the back of your legs collided with the table. You dropped your head again. “P-please forgive me, sir, I-I forgot my role.” You murmured embarrassed. “I was only meant to listen, never to speak.”

“I never needed you to listen.”

You lifted you head slightly, confused. “You asked me to stand in on the meeting, sir.” You reminded him quietly.

“I am more than capable of dealing with Hux in the limited doses I am required to.” Kylo muttered, his face clouding over at the mention of the Captain. “But I actually enjoy your company.” He confessed, “That is why I requested your presence.”

You blinked blankly at your him, bewildered that he could in anyway find you presence enjoyable - all your previous interactions having largely been limited to you running messages between other commanders and officers.

Kylo now took a small step towards you again and you tried to maintain the distance by copying his action but found yourself simply colliding with the table again. You glanced back as you stepped into it, stumbling slightly, and panicking when you saw you were trapped now - either side of you blocked by chairs.

But, just then, the chairs seemed to move aside without any aid, offering clear escapes routes to your left and right. Your eyes flickered back to Kylo in confusion, knowing he was the one that moved them. “I want you to stay because you want to, not because I make you.” He told you simply.

Was staying really an option? Not for you, surely?

But you wanted to. You wanted his hand back on your face and his lips to finish what his eyes had promised.

“You’re conflicted.” He observed, “That’s all I need.” He murmured, taking a large stride to close the distance between the two of you and suddenly scooping your face in his hands, his lips capturing yours immediately. It didn’t take long for you resolve to fizzle away - letting his fingers roam your cheeks, your neck, your hair, letting your own hands hesitantly seek out and slide up his solid chest, fingers curling into the material.

When the two of you broke away you were both out of breath and Kylo rested his forehead against yours, his hands still entangled in your hair and his breath dancing across your skin. You closed your eyes as reality hit you once again, Kylo’s lips no longer keeping it at bay. “I-I can’t.” Your voice cracked.

“Yes, you can.” Kylo breathed earnestly, something new in voice as his eyes searched your face, trying to catch your gaze, but you kept your eyes closed, slowly shaking your head as well as you could in your position.

“No – I’m – I’m not – I’m just –“ You couldn’t find the right way to explain why this was wrong, but it was - it had to be.

“Hey.” Kylo stated, gripping you tighter to make you pay attention and you finally let your eyes flicker up to his dark, honest ones. “You will never ‘just’ be anything.” He growled firmly, staring intensely at you as though trying to scour this into your mind. “But you _will_ be _mine_.” He insisted, placing a light kiss onto your forehead and you relaxed under that tender touch, doing something you never thought you’d, taking a breath and stepping forward to curl yourself into his large chest. Kylo seemed almost taken aback by your sudden willing contact, but only faltered for a moment before his large arms wrapped protectively around you, holding you tightly against him and pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

Ben didn’t know if this could work either, but he would savour the moments he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer here - I haven’t watched the Last Jedi yet, and I’ve only watched Force Awakens maybe twice? And that was a while ago, so I gathered all my information from Youtube videos of Kylo Ren scenes so I apologise if he’s a bit OOC! :S  
> I tried my best and it's a bit fluffy, but hopefully it's ok?


End file.
